iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Ullr Greyjoy
Ullr is the seventh and last child of Lord Halfthor Greyjoy and Avilda Blacktyde. He is currently the spymaster of Pyke. Biography Ullr Greyjoy was born the fifth son and seventh child of Halthor Greyjoy and Avilda Blacktyde during the twenty-sixth day of the seventh moon of 374 AC. As a young child he was able to trip and fall, but land with an acrobatic grace that others could not meet. He would often explore the island of Pyke unseen to find new places where he could enjoy the books he loved to read but the rest of his family disliked. He found the books to be a secret source of knowledge that everyone else seemed to ignore. He was able to learn a lot by teaching himself through the books. Over the years be became quite proficient at hiding from his brothers, so it became second nature to Ullr to run away from arms training just so that he could go off to read on the cliffs of Pyke where there was no one to disturb him except for the sea water which would splash across him and his books occasionally. When he was eight, one of Balthazar's tricks and fascinations with fire went awry leading Ullr to become burnt across his back and left arm, which have been weakened since, but Ullr tries his best to not make it so. Since that accident, he has been known to be called the Burnt Kraken. After several years of sneaking away, Halthor Greyjoy, his father, decided that the youth was going beyond what he would be able to get out of. Due to his nimble nature, his father suggested that Ullr try learning to fight with daggers and he did indeed learn quickly, but ultimately he wasn't able to get to the point where he could use them in battle. His father then suggested he learn to shoot a bow, which would be the perfect weapon for someone who could reach vantage points other could not, and hide like other could not. After many months of training, Ullr thought he was good enough to show his father. Halthor asked Ullr to outshoot him in a competition, the two did well with each other until Ullr became tired, he burns not helping, and missed the last four shots save one. In the end, the score was seven of Ullr shots on target to Halthor's ten. And so Ullr continued to practice for several months when he attempted to display his skill to his father once more where they tied twelve shots to twelve. He had displayed his proficiency with the bow sufficiently. Two years after proving his proficiency with a bow he was given a ship called the Burnt Kraken. His father had named it as an homage to Ullr's wounds. As the captain, Ullr explored Essos, where he looked for knowledge rather than raiding. He met a girl named Yaraya who was from a wealthy family in Myr. She had access to some of the books that Ullr was yearning for, and given that they both wanted to pursue a similar vein of knowledge, they quickly came to love each other. She wanted to go to the Iron Islands with Ullr, where they would be able to leave to track down any knowledge they wished, so she became his saltwife, although she was there willingly. After his brother Balthazar became Lord Reaper, Ullr was asked to learn some of the arts of espionage. Due to his natural aptitude for learning, Ullr became the sleuth he was asked to be. He has been serving his brother as such since. Recent Events Ullr is traveling to find the Dragonbone bow. Timeline * 374 AC - Ullr is born * 380 AC - Ullr starts running off * 382 AC - Ullr is burnt * 385 AC - Ullr tries to best his father for the first time * 386 AC - Ullr ties his father in an archery contest * 388 AC - Ullr is given his ship, The Burnt Kraken * 389 AC - Ullr meets Yaraya * 391 AC - Balthazar asks Ullr to learn about espionage Relationships Family * Balthazar Greyjoy, brother, 29 ** Sif Farwynd, sister-in-law, 27 *** Saga Greyjoy, niece *** Jarl Greyjoy, nephew ** The Painted Lady, brother's saltwife ** Ahresa of Braavos, brother's saltwife *** Torwen Greyjoy, nephew *** Gowen Greyjoy, nephew * Arryk Greyjoy, uncle, 28 * The Seer, uncle * Sigfryd Greyjoy, brother, 28 * Gynir Greyjoy, brother, 26 * Sarelle Greyjoy, sister, twin of Freya, 25 * Freya Greyjoy, sister, twin of Sarelle, 25 Saltwife * Yaraya, Autodidactic, 24Category:House Greyjoy The Kraken's Companions * Ythan, Administrator, 24 * Garyk, Martially Adept, 26 * Torgen, Berserker, 26 * Rognar, Acumen, 26 * Hilmar, Benevolence, 17 Category:Ironborn Category:Kraken's Companion